


Higher Now Than Ever Before

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Anal Sex, Brief mention of Jack, Cuddling, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark decides to surprise Matt while he's on tour





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of this is real, apart from the fact that Matthew is actually on tour with alk3, otherwise I made this up and I mean no disrespect to anyone mentioned
> 
> Title: When You Were Young - The Killers

Mark was scrolling through Instagram when he saw it. Matt had posted a photo of him onstage, wearing one of his tee shirts.

Not a shirt that he designed, but _his_ shirt. His favorite shirt. It was actually one Matt had designed and given to Mark for his birthday earlier than year. Mark had been looking for that shirt, to no avail.

Mark quickly hit the like button and continued to stare at the photo. 

He missed Matt. Mark knew they would only be apart for a few weeks, and then they were meeting up to go on tour, but it was still too long. Truth be told, he was lonely. Jack was off with his mom, so he was by himself for the weekend. 

A split second later, Mark had Trio’s tour dates pulled up on his phone. With a nod, he went and looked at flights, quickly buying a ticket before going to pack a duffel bag. His flight left that afternoon, so he’d make it to the venue by the time doors opened.

He was really gonna do this.

Two hours later, Mark found himself at the airport. It had occurred to him that he _might_ need to let someone know he was planning on surprising Matt, so he shot a text off to Dan. He knew Dan would help him out, and he’d be able to keep it a secret. 

A woman’s voice came over the intercom, signaling that it was time for Mark’s flight to start boarding.

Butterflies settled in Mark’s stomach. He was nervous about the flight, but excited to see Matt again. He missed Matt’s goofy smile, his stupid movie references, and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he got emotional. Mark was looking forward to seeing his partner again. Being away from him always sucked. 

Mark popped in his headphones after being seated on the plane. Matt’s voice filled his ears, and he smiled to himself. This was easily the most spontaneous, impulsive thing Mark’s done in years. And it was all for Matt. 

A few hours later, they had arrived at the airport. Mark quickly made his way to the baggage claim and waited for his bag. Naturally, his luck hadn’t been great for this adventure. His layover flight had been delayed, so he was gonna get to the venue later than he’d hoped. 

Mark sent Dan another text to let him know he’d landed safely. Dan called him a minute later.

“Hello?” Mark wasn’t sure why Dan was calling. They usually only talked like this if Matt was sick or something.

“Hey, Mark. I’m alone on the bus and Matt’s in the venue, but just find the bus when you get here, I’ll get you inside. Heads up though, Matt’s been down these past couple days. He says he just misses you, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time.” Dan said.

Mark’s heart broke at the thought of Matt being sad. That beautiful boy deserved to be happy all the time. His chest already ached at the thought of leaving him in two days, and he wished he could stay on tour with him. 

“Okay, thanks for letting me know man, I appreciate it. I’m heading there now.” 

They ended the call, and Mark got into the cab he’d flagged down. On the way to the venue, Mark posted a picture of the street with the city’s geofilter to his instagram story. Mark knew there was a chance Matt would see it, but he also knew that Matt wouldn’t get on social media if he was as upset as Dan had mentioned. 

When the cab stopped, Mark made sure to tip the driver well before getting his bag out of the trunk. He greeted Dan, who let him on the bus so he could put his stuff down. “Hey again, thank you for helping me out with this.”

“It’s no problem, Mark. I think it’s nice that you’re doing this, and I’d do anything if it means he quits moping around.” Mark laughed. “Really though, seeing him so down sucks, please go cheer his ass up.” 

Mark let Dan lead him inside, stopping outside of their dressing room. “He was warming up when I left a while ago, so he’s probably just chilling now.” With a wink, Dan walked away, wanting to give the couple their privacy. Mark felt his heart racing in his chest as he knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Matt called. Mark’s chest tightened upon hearing Matt’s voice. He really missed him.

He gave himself a second to calm down before entering the room. 

“Come in where?” He asked. It wouldn’t be a reunion if Mark didn’t make an awful sex joke. He heard Matt gasp, and he swore he saw tears in his eyes. 

“Mark? What-” Mark strode across the small room, cutting him off by pulling him into a hug. Matt squeezed his torso and picked him up before spinning them around. 

“You really had to go and turn this into a cheesy scene from a movie, didn’t you?” Mark joked once Matt set him down. He rested his hand on the back of Matt’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Matt broke the kiss, but remained in their embrace. “You know I love a good romcom, Markus.” He paused. “God, I can’t believe you’re really here.” 

“I saw that picture you posted earlier and decided to surprise you.” Mark said. Matt smirked at him. 

“You only came to visit me because I was wearing your shirt?” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I only flew here because I got _so_ turned on by you wearing my clothes. Not because I missed you or anything.” Matt leaned down to kiss him again. 

“So if I wore your shirt again tonight, what would happen?” Mark noted his suggestive tone.

“Depends on if we can get some alone time after the show.” Mark said. He didn’t want to do anything on the bus, with Matt’s bandmates only a few feet away, but he also didn’t want to do anything right before Matt had to go onstage. 

Matt whined at him. “Come on Mark, live a little. We have an hour.” Mark rolled his eyes. They’d only been apart for a few weeks and Matt was already gagging for it. _Typical_ , Mark thought.

Mark gripped Matt’s jaw, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Maybe after the show. We can talk about it later.” Matt sighed, knowing that was the end of that conversation. 

“We’re definitely talking about it later. But for now, can we cuddle?” Mark smiled and nodded at him. Matt’s eyes sparkled, and Mark felt his heart flutter. He sat down on the couch, letting out a huff when Matt pushed him backwards and crawled on top of him. “I missed you so much. I’m glad you’re here, Marky.” Matt whispered. 

“I missed you too, Matt. But I’m excited to see you in your element later.” Matt raised an eyebrow and Mark realized how that could’ve been taken. “With Trio! You have to put on a good show for me since I flew all the way out here.” Mark rambled. 

“Mark, I’ll put on the best goddamn show you’ve ever seen.” Matt said. 

Mark smiled at the man laying on top of him. “Good! Now move over, your elbow is digging right into my ribcage."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the show ended, Mark dragged Matt to the dressing room and quickly pinned him against the wall. He quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, not wanting to waste any time.

Matt had made an effort during the show to get Mark all worked up. During Clavicle, he kept making sultry eyes at Mark, knowing between that and the song’s suggestive lyrics, he’d get a reaction out of Mark. 

He was right.

“I thought you wanted, _fuck_ , wanted to talk about this?” Matt moaned out. Mark had taken to sucking on his neck, right where the collar of his shirt would rub against his skin. 

“You looked too fucking hot out there,” Mark growled out. He heard a small whimper escape Matt’s lips. Mark smirked, and bit down at the bruised skin once more. 

“Mark-”

Mark interrupted whatever he was about to say by raking his nails down Matt’s clothed torso, causing Matt to arch up against Mark. 

“God, Matt, you have no idea how hot you looked up there. How hot you look right now. Wanna bend you over the couch and fuck you hard.” 

Matt moaned, he _definitely_ wanted Mark to do that. Although he had to admit, he was super fucking proud of himself for getting Mark this worked up just by playing a show. Usually it was Mark that sent Matt into a frenzy, it was nice for the tables to turn. 

“Shit, Mark, please fucking do that.” 

Mark grabbed Matt’s collar and dragged him towards the worn sofa in the middle of the room. He made quick work of removing Matt’s shirt as they walked. Mark gently shoved him on the couch, and laid on top of him. He leaned down and kissed at the flower tattoo on Matt’s chest, at the same time he grabbed a nipple and pulled, drawing a loud moan out of him. 

Matt’s arms snaked themselves around Mark’s torso, pulling him down so they were pressed together. Mark latched himself onto Matt’s nipple, groaning around it when Matt arched his hips. Matt rubbed their clothed cocks together, making both men moan desperately. 

“Come on, Marky, do something.” Matt whined. Mark sat back and admired the bruises adorning his chest. He moved Matt into a sitting position and unbuttoned his pants, resting his hand over Matt’s hard on. “Fuck!” Matt pushed his hips up, desperate for some sort of friction against his cock. He _needed_ Mark to do something, he felt like he’d die if he didn’t get some sort of release soon. Mark stroked him through the fabric of his underwear, enjoying the blissed out look that took over Matt’s face. 

Mark smirked once more, drawing a curse from Matt. He knew that meant he was in for a few more minutes of teasing. 

Surprisingly enough, Mark tugged on his jeans, removing his underwear in the same motion. Mark stood up to take his own shirt off before bending Matt over the arm of the couch. “Oh _fuck_ yes.” Matt moaned. 

“How do you feel about me eating your ass, pretty boy?” Mark asked, rubbing his hand over Matt’s bottom. 

“Oh my god, do it Mark, come on, please, please.” Mark smiled to himself. He loved it when Matt begged, and he especially loved it when Matt got this worked up from just being teased. Mark reached down to palm at his own erection. He let out a soft moan, he was painfully hard at that point.

Mark leaned over Matt, pressing kisses down his spine until he reached the top of Matt’s ass. He moved down and bit the cheek, making Matt squirm underneath him. Mark spread Matt’s cheeks and blew at the opening. Matt all but screamed at the sensation. 

He licked a stripe over Matt’s entrance, and then slipped his tongue inside upon hearing a wrecked moan leave Matt’s lips.

It didn’t take long for Matt to reach his breaking point. He pushed back against Mark’s face, panting, and wanting more than Mark was giving him. “Mark, Mark fuck, stop, don’t wanna come until you get inside me, please, Mark, fuck.”

Something clicked in Mark as soon as those words left Matt’s mouth. He pulled away, realizing where they were located. This was a terrible place for them to have sex, especially since Matt would have to interact with fans afterwards. 

“Matt…” Mark started. Matt sobbed at the loss of Mark’s mouth, he was so fucking close. “Matt, hey. You guys have a hotel night tonight, as soon as we get in the room, I promise I’ll fuck you so hard you forget your name. But we don’t have anything here, plus there’s fans waiting to meet you.”

He heard a thump and laughed once he realized that Matt let himself fall onto the cushions. “Goddammit, I know you’re right, but-” 

“No, I’m not getting you off. We’re gonna go take a cold ass shower, and then you’re gonna meet fans. And the second we’re in our hotel room, we’ll pick up right where we left off.”

Matt sighed and hesitantly sat up. “No shower handjob?” He asked. Mark gave him a look and Matt groaned. “You would fly over a thousand miles just to get me all worked up and then not fuck me, you asshole.” 

“Yeah, well, I’d imagine that you don’t really want anyone to see you limping out of the venue from taking my dick dry.” Matt flicked him off and walked towards the bathroom, signaling for Mark to follow.

Two hours later, the band had _finally_ made it to their hotel, and just as Mark promised, he picked up where they’d stopped.

Mark quickly shoved Matt against the wall, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Mark reached down to rub at Matt’s bulge, breaking away to smirk at how fast he got hard. “You really don’t take a long time, do you?”

“It’d take me longer if you’d gotten me off at the venue like I asked.” Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Mark let out a low laugh and removed Matt’s hoodie and shirt in one move. He latched himself to the bow and arrow tattoo, knowing it’d send Matt into the same state he was in earlier. Matt moaned and wrapped his arms around Mark, one hand gripping short locks and the other on his shoulder, steadying himself. 

“God, Matt, you’re so hot. Wanna fuck you.” Mark mumbled before biting at Matt’s earlobe. Matt inhaled through his nose and gripped Mark’s hair tighter. 

“Fuck me, Mark, come on. Been waiting all night for it.” 

Mark pulled Matt towards the bed, gently shoving him down on it. He removed his own clothing, and then Matt’s pants. “No underwear?” Mark said with a smirk. Matt’s cheeks turned pink, and instead of giving a response, he just laid down against the pillows. Mark leaned over him to kiss at the bruise he’d left on Matt’s chest earlier, earning a whine, before walking over to his bag to grab the bottle of lube he’d packed.

As he walked back to the bed, Matt hastily spread his legs, eager to move things along. Mark crawled on top of him and gave him a soft kiss. “You ready?” Mark asked. He knew Matt was, but he still liked to ask first.

“Fuck yes, I’m ready.” Matt moaned. Mark popped open the bottle and spread the lube over his fingers, giving it a second to warm up before moving towards Matt. 

He slowly stuck the first finger inside, letting Matt adjust before adding a second. It only took a few minutes before Matt deemed himself ready. Mark pulled his fingers almost all the way out before shoving them back in, earning a grunt from Matt. He let Matt fuck himself on his hand, reveling in the sounds falling from his lips. “Mark, want you to fuck me, _please_."

Mark withdrew his fingers, making Matt whine from the loss. He slathered lube over his cock and pressed it against Matt’s entrance. “You good?” Mark asked.

Matt nodded his head, pushing his hips back slightly so he could force Mark inside. Mark did the rest of the work, and paused once he bottomed out. Both men moaned at the sensation, they’d both been waiting all night for this moment. 

Groans filled the air as Matt wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist. Mark didn’t waste any time and picked up the pace, fucking Matt hard and fast. Matt moaned with each thrust, letting out a loud cry when Mark hit his prostate directly. Mark shifted his thrusts so he was hitting the spot dead on, wanting to hear more of Matt’s beautiful moans. He let out his own moan when short nails dug into his shoulders.

He knew Matt was trying to leave bruises, so he tightened his grip on Matt’s waist and sped up his thrusts. 

“I’m close, Mark, I need more.” Matt whimpered. Mark nodded, mostly to himself, and leaned down to bite at the scorpion tattoo behind Matt’s ear. In the back of his mind, he knew that was a bad idea. Someone could see it, and then Matt would get questioned endlessly about it, but leaving a mark for everyone to see was _hot_. Matt apparently agreed, because he let out a loud moan and reached down to stroke his cock. Mark pulled back and watched as Matt arched his back, and came across his chest with a high-pitched whine. 

The sight of Matt, completely blissed out and covered in his own come, pushed Mark over the edge. His vision faded and his thrusts stopped as he came, moaning Matt’s name. 

As he came down from his orgasm, Mark felt himself fall on top of Matt. Matt let out a grunt at the sudden weight on him. 

“Matty, I think we need another shower.” Mark mumbled, burying his face in Matt’s neck. 

“Yeah, no shit-” Matt cut himself off to whine softly as Mark slipped out of him. Mark laughed as he hopped up, holding out a hand so he could help Matt up.

“Carry me?” He asked. Mark rolled his eyes and picked his boyfriend up, noting the sleepy grin that covered his face and the way his eyes shined. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Skiba.” Mark scoffed. Matt’s height made carrying him slightly difficult, so he was struggling to get them to the bathroom. It didn’t help that Mark hadn’t been working out as much, either. Once he did, he sat Matt down on the edge of the tub. He tossed a towel at Matt’s face and got the shower started, waiting for it to heat up before helping Matt in. 

“Are you gonna be okay for the show tomorrow?” Mark asked. He’d feel awful if Matt had to limp around onstage. 

“Mark, please. That was a breeze compared to some of the other times we’ve fucked. I’ll be alright.” He reassured.

Mark hummed in response before lathering shampoo in Matt’s hair. He got them both cleaned up, dried off, and then carried Matt to the clean bed. Matt immediately curled up under the blankets, and Mark couldn’t hide his grimace. He could understand sleeping naked in their own bed, but in a hotel? That was a hard pass. Mark slipped on a clean pair of boxers and cuddled up beside Matt.

“I’m glad you came to visit me, Mark. These shows have been great, but it’s been rough being away from you.” Matt said. He rested his head on Mark’s chest, taking comfort in hearing the other man’s heartbeat. 

“I know, I’ve been lonely at the house. Let’s get some sleep, Matty. It’s been a long day for the both of us.” 

“Love you, Mark.” Matt murmured, already drifting off to sleep. Mark didn’t respond, not wanting to disturb Matt’s slumber. Matt already knew he loved him. 

He kissed the top of Matt’s head and pulled him close, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
